To the Tune Of
by F-35 Phoenix
Summary: 50 prompts based off song titles, mostly centered around Jim and Spock, ranging from sad to fluffy to funny, and in no particular order.


Well, I was looking around for a prompt list and none of them caught my fancy, so I made one!

**Disclaimer:** Songs belong to; Aerosmith, The Beatles, Billy Joel, Casting Crowns, Charlie Daniels, Dean Martin, Deep Purple, Disturbed, Dragonforce, Fall Out Boy, Flogging Molly, Helloween, Kamelot, Kansas, Led Zepplin, Linkin' Park, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Nobuo Uematsu, Ozzy Osborne, Panic! At the Disco, Pink Floyd, Styx, and Voltaire. I think that's everyone….Oh! I don't own Star Trek, that's right!

**Warnings;** mentions of slash and a few naughty words. Don't like it? My marshmallows need toasting.

**To the Tune of…**

**Dream On**

Even in his wildest fantasies, Jim never imagined he would be where he is now, Captain of Starfleet's Flagship with the best damn crew anyone could ask for.

**Dude Looks Like a Lady**

"I swear, Bones, if you tell _anyone_ what I had to do to get the away team out of that prison, I will castrate you with a rusty fork!"

**Set Me Free**

James watches his younger self vanish, and has a sudden urge for freedom, but he shakes it off; he has everything he wanted right here, and what was there to escape?

**That's Amore**

Scotty and Chapel, Sulu and Chekov, Nyota and himself, even Jim and Spock…and Bones is still not entirely certain it's NOT something in the water on the Enterprise.

**Smoke on the Water **

The smoldering remains of the drill platform rest in the bay for weeks until a crew finally manages to get in and demolish it.

**Lost Souls in Endless Time**

Jim meets himself in the Nexus, a shadow of a great man, and that, more than anything, is what drives him to return to those who love him.

**Lunar Sanctum**

Once, when forced to meld with Kirk, Spock was surprised to find his mind's inner layout not a Terran location at all, but a small observation deck onboard the Lunar Station, overlooking the stars.

**Operation Ground and Pound**

"Well, Operation 'Get the stuck up Vulcan to go to a dance club' was too long."

**Trail of Broken Hearts**

Jim's modus operandi, up until he met his T'hy'la.

**The Flame of Youth**

As Spock watched his younger counterpart and his captain playfully arguing, he cannot help but remember his own Jim and knows he would be laughing at their obliviousness.

**Dance, Dance**

He may be straighter than an arrow, but even McCoy can't help but admit that Jim out on the dance floor is quite a sight.

**Renegade**

When Pike tracks him down to that little pub in the south side of town and gives him that _look, _Jim knows his days as a renegade are over.

**Breaking the Habit**

Looking up at the bones of what would become the best ship in the fleet, Jim couldn't help but wonder if destiny truly existed, and if he could ever live up to the legacy of his father. Either way, changes were coming, and coming fast.

**Sugar We're Going Down**

One thing that she will never grow tired of it that sleepy southern drawl and the way he calls her 'sugar'.

**Comfortably Numb**

It's the only way to describe his life after Jim's death on the Enterprise-B.

**Shangri-La**

Jim may be illogical, impulsive, irrational, and half the thesaurus thrown in for free, but when it's just the two of them, quiet and alone together, Spock thinks he may believe in paradise.

**Carry On My Wayward Son**

Winona watches her son's graduation and promotion from afar, and only hopes that his wanderlust will finally be sated.

**Runaway**

It's not until he returns from his first five year mission that he hears anything from his older brother, and even then, it's just a notification from the 'Fleet informing Jim of Sam's death.

**I Write Sins not Tragedies**

Bones is always a little maudlin on Joanna's birthday, but Jim's always there with a bottle of Jack and some amusing tale of his misadventures before he joined Starfleet.

**Points of Authority**

The Admiralty knew where the loyalty of the Enterprise's crew lied the moment they ordered them to abandon their Captain and First Officer to the hostile natives of Gelacia and Lt. Sulu responded by resolutely flipping them the bird.

**Otherworld**

At the Academy, she had always felt like she was from a different world; it wasn't until the Enterprise's first official mission that Chekov admitted he often felt the same.

**In the End**

When Spock Prime finally passes, Jim is there at his bedside, and his James is there waiting for him, while Dr. McCoy berates him for being so late.

**Stairway to Heaven**

"'Heaven' is an abstract concept, and it would be illogical to assume that this… situation would lead to it."

"You're asking me to spend nearly a week holed up with you in our quarters doing pretty much nothing but having hot sex. That sounds a bit like heaven to me."

**Somewhere I Belong**

As Jim ordered Sulu to engage, he felt an inexplicable sense of _rightness_ settle over him while his crew took their posts around him.

**Sweet Home Alabama**

"GODDAMNIT JIM! I'M FROM GEORGIA!"

**Nobody's Listening**

Trapped out of faze from the rest of the crew, Jim could only scream in frustration as Spock announced his death over the ship's intercom.

**Freebird**

Spock not one to listen to Terran music, but up entering his captain's quarters to the words _'I'm as free as a bird now, and this bird you cannot change'_, he wonders at the suitability between the lyrics and his captain.

**The Nobodies**

Jim has memorized the names and faces of every crewmember on the ship, and keeps a list of all those who met their end on an away mission.

**No More Tears**

As the casket was launched out of the bay into the black, Jim suddenly found he still had tears to shed.

**Toxicity**

"The consumption of metabolic poisons is beyond comprehension."

"Then what do you have to say about that little stash of cocoa in your quarters?"

**Hoist the Colors**

"Keptan, we lack a mast and a flag for such an actiwity, please return to ze Medbay and allow ze painkillers to wear off before returning."

**Shot in the Dark**

It's only a slim chance, but the moment Spock felt the mating bond in the back of his mind pulse with life once again, he was off, and nothing would stop him.

**Devil went down to Georgia**

"Dammit Jim if you play that song one more f***ing time…"

**Crazy Train**

"We're a floating psycho ward for the fleet, aren't we, Pike?"

"Well, not officially…."

**Animal I Have Become**

At this stage of the plak tow, the only thought that managed to break through was the hope that, in his madness, he did not harm his T'hy'la.

**Kryptonite**

Spock's weakness happens to be green, but made of cloth, not stone. And it only seems to work when firmly attached to a certain human Captain…

**Won't Get Fooled Again**

It was subtle, but whenever Prime had the chance to talk to Jim and his younger counterpart, he would…imply that his relationshipwith his James would have been so much the better if they had not wasted so much time.

**The Wrong Company**

Standing amongst the survivors of the Vulcan Genocide, Spock cannot help but feel he is more alone here than he ever was on the Enterprise.

**Overburdened**

It is only when he collapses from exhaustion that the crew realize how damaged Jim is from his most recent brush with death.

**Karma**

"Did I screw over the Pope in a past life or something?" Jim asks plaintively as, yet again, the away team is taken captive by the 'peaceful' natives.

**Edge of Paradise**

In the end, that is all the Nexus is, and James Kirk will never settle for anything less.

**Un Assassino Molto Silencioso**

After the third attempt in as many weeks, Bones issued a shipwide announcement; would all saboteurs and assassins please stop going after the command crew?

**Lost and Damned**

He wasn't the Spock they remembered, but damn it if they wouldn't do everything in their power to get him back.

**Future World**

After their initial meld, Prime refuses to divulge any more hints about the future, but he regrets this the moment he hears of Admiral Kirk's attendance to the launch of the Enterprise-B.

**Piano Man**

Yet another of Captain Kirk's miscellaneous talents, right up there with carjacking and Escrima.

**Good Times Gone**

Jim lowered his head into his hands; no captain, no _person_ should have to inform a child why his parent's won't be coming back.

**The Black Halo**

The image of the Narada being consumed by the singularity would forever burn in their memory.

**Blue-Eyed Matador**

It was almost unnerving how easily Jim could maneuver around political bullshit and regulations when necessary.

**The Story So Far**

"Captain's log, Stardate 2259.09…"

**Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da**

Watching his grandchildren play around him, his bondmate by his side, Jim gave a soft smile. How could he wish for anything else?


End file.
